ultrastoryconceptyepfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura
Aura is an extraordinary energy that allows humans to perform what people would consider as superpowers, such as super strength and flying. Origin In 2015, space agencies detected a massive wave of energy closing in on the planet from all sides. When the wave hit, 100 random people around the world had the ability to use Aura. This lead to much destruction and confusion, especially from the criminal Rebirtha. The other new superhumans fought against Rebirtha and defeated her in the Battle of Singapore. A massive explosion during the fighting resulted in everyone else being able to use the Aura, which leads to the Chaos, as everyone fought one another with their new powers. Governments managed to secure order within a decade and had to reform society to fit with the new role of Aura. Function All humans are born with Aura. As they grow older and train more, they will increase their "power values", as their Aura changes and they become stronger. There are different categories of Aura that impact different abilities: * Strength values impact super strength, Energy Spheres, and Bullet Fist. Can be improved by working out muscles and becoming stronger * Endurance values impact super durability and Damage Reflection. Can be improved by increase tolerance and pain levels and becoming more durable * Psychic values impact invisibility, Soul Blast, Stun, Killing Intent, Spectral Eye and Teleportation. Can be improved by "becoming of one's inner self", being more spiritual, and having a strong mind * Speed values impact super speed and Water Walking. Can be improved by increasing one's general speed and stamina. * Jump values impact super jumps and Flight. Can be improved by working out leg muscles, and increasing jumping height. The rate at which these values grow depends on what's called "multipliers", which is gained genetically. Having greater multipliers allows people to grow stronger at a faster rate. Many are also born already with power values, which gives them a head start above others. Appearance The power levels of a person's Aura is reflected in the appearance of their aura. Aura is made up of 5 different parts, based on the 5 different values - Strength is shown in the hands/arms, Endurance is shown in the form of lightning, Psychic is shown around the torso, Speed is shown around the legs, and Jump is shown in the form of particles. The improvement of power values all changes through a system of different colors and intensity, though a person's aura color is generally the same in order to be balanced. Aura generally appears when people use abilities, though some can also conceal their aura when still using its powers, especially to leave opponents guessing how strong the user is. Ultrahumans have the ability to alter the appearance of their aura, often forming weaker auras to mask their true, insane power. Anomalies While Aura works about the same for everyone, there are many "anomalies" in how it works in others, giving them very different traits from others * Unique Abilities: Some people will have their own unique ability that no one else can use. This has included Healing Aura, Force Fields, and Manual Increase. Is mostly linked to the First 100. * Mutant Gene AC3: Having the mutant gene AC3 allows humans to manipulate the appearance of their Aura, allowing it to appear weaker or stronger than their actual power levels. All Ultrahumans are engineered to have this gene, yet it is incredibly rare to find naturally * Skull Syndrome: A rare condition related to the Aura itself, in which during the night or at high-stress, their heads will take the appearance of a burning skull. They will also have higher multipliers and ability to use Hellflame * Reapers: Rare people who have high multipliers, and the ability to use Soul Reap. This is related to how the Aura works Impact on Society Many governments must enforce regulations on its citizens in order to prevent another Chaos period from happening. There are many different systems and rules put in place to prevent citizens from using their Auras, though there are many exceptions and loopholes that allow people to use their Auras in public.